underfityfandomcom-20200213-history
Citylove(red)
Citylove(red) is the fourth animation in the series. Video Characters Channels The TV that makes up a lot of the video has quite a few channels. In numerical order, these channels are: * 3 (0:40) - Shows Wan in front of a blackboard. On it, we see the Medal, with an arrow pointing from it to a skull, and the medal crossed out, with an arrow pointing to a Smiley Face. * 4 (1:30) - Shows the sun rising. * 7 (0:25) - Shows Dew and Fondue in a "debate". Dharam is in the background, bored and on her phone. * 12 (0:22) - Shows Shu in a shop, which one would presume is a candy store, but has many worrying objects in the jars behind her, such as pills with a skull and crossbones on the jar, eyes, and a book about time travel. It is laid out to look like an RPG shop screen. * 14 (0:28) - A parody of Pokémon. Dharam is Ash, Fondue is Pikachu, and Leaf Girl is Squirtle. * 24 (1:13) - Shows an infomercial, likely on a channel similar to QVC, starring Shu. She's holding up a bottle of pills, and Dharam is tied up and angry in the background. It then cuts to Shu shoving a massive amount of the pills in Dharam's mouth. * 31 (0:45, 0:50) - A weather channel. The first appearance has the presenter as Connie. However, it then changes to Rabbit Girl, who isn't even presenting it. * 33 (1:53) - Shows a crowded shop, with Dharam approaching the counter. Shu is behind it. We see Dharam moving in to take the Medal from Shu. * 65 (0:59) - Shows Dharam surprised at finding something, which turns out to be Sea. Dharam then moves in front of the camera. * 66 (0:31) - Some sort of challenge show, showing Lemon, Dharam, Wan, and Connie sitting in front of a pool. Dharam's chair then falls backwards. Coincidentally, Dharam is the only one currently alive of the four. Everything glitches on the channel after she falls. * 79 (1:43) - A parody of Bob Ross. It cuts to the next scene before Dharam finishes painting the word FUCK. * 88 (1:48) - Shows Wan with a hypnosis pendulum. * 89 (1:15) - Shows Dew at a stand, similar to CH7. It then shows Fondue and Dharam with microphones in front of a screen, which flashes the OK circle. * 94 (1:34) - Shows Shu stirring a giant cauldron in a kitchen. * 99 (0:54) - Based off old shoujo anime. Shows a surprised Dharam with chibi Fondue and Dew in the background. It then shows the three in a group pose, Dharam holding a bat. It temporarily changes to a dark background. and the three have blood splatters on them. * 103 (1:39) - Shows Lemon making an announcement. It then cuts to Connie writing something, a young Dharam looking at her, and Wan absolutely terrified. * 152 (0:17) - Shows Dharam, Dew, and Fondue in a white tiled room. Dharam is staring directly at the camera. * 666 (1:03, 1:30) - Shows various characters with images overlayed. However, at 1:30, it instead shows Dharam in water, annoyed. * 912 (0:20) - Shows Rabbit Girl chasing a Tiger. * 916 (0:42) - Shows Dew and Fondue wrestling. Dharam is the referee. * 1223 (0:18) - Shows the sun rising. * Cam.01 (1:52) - Shows quickly, it's an overhead view of Dharam in a chair.